


【德哈】当我Alpha好不好

by loveyourdj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourdj/pseuds/loveyourdj
Summary: Summary：谁说一定要AO，BA也能成为伴侣。Beta！D × Alpha！H我流ABO世界观、私设改编剧情、有轻微all哈以上如有洁癖不适者，请绕道谢谢





	【德哈】当我Alpha好不好

【00】

在巫师界，14岁是他们分化出第二性别的关键。如同在果实正好成熟那一刻采摘，将其咬破那层外身果皮，品尝里头那令人回味的香甜汁液般美好。

 

每个人的分化时间都不同，时早时晚，但最终都是要面对分化的。Draco在13岁还未分化的时候，曾幻想过心仪的对象会是个软绵绵仿佛一碰就融化成泥的Omega，乖巧听话随意让他摆弄，遇到发情期会象只失了归属的猫求他给予一切，而他幻想中的这位心仪对象就是在过去无数夜里让他从春梦中惊醒，理应是他的死对头——Harry Potter。

 

他呢则应该是分化成Alpha，鉴于家族遗传，及优秀的纯血种都应该如此。这样一来他与Harry就算是打死不相往来的死对头，也无法阻挡属于AO那特有的相互吸引，他便能借此标记他爱慕已久的男孩，使男孩成为专属他Draco Malfoy的Omega。

 

是的，本应该如此。

 

可偏偏该死的，梅林的恶趣味给他们都开了个天大的玩笑话。有可能会是分化成香软可口Omega的Harry阴错阳差的分化成优良的Alpha，而他呢，简直有辱家族颜面，分化成最最最普通的Beta。

 

一切都乱了套，13岁的幻想在14岁那年破灭。

 

 

【01】

四年级这年在霍格沃茨举办了三强争霸赛，因此今年的霍格沃茨有来自布斯巴顿及德姆斯特朗，这另外两间魔法学院的学生在校与他们朝夕相处。

 

此时摆放火焰杯的房内都坐满了各个学院及外校的学生，几位为一个小圈子，七嘴八舌的交谈着，全都一副友好融洽的模样。

 

坐在几位德姆斯特朗学生旁边的Draco自然也融入其中，但耳边总是能听到有好几位外校学生在谈论着那位某救世主。他表现看似压根不在意，可实际巴不得贴近过去仔细听清那些人的对话内容。

 

“妳不觉得他很可爱吗？傻呼呼的模样。”

 

绑着双麻辫的红发女孩咬着下唇，目不转睛的盯着坐在对面的黑发男孩，另一位绑单马尾的褐发女孩则是顺着对方的视线看了过去。

 

“又来，妳的喜好真的很奇怪！但这次我没法否认妳的看法，他的确长得很可爱呢。”

 

“妳说，要不我们去跟他打招呼怎么样？”

 

“有机会喔，他看过来了！”

 

两个女孩相视后立刻发出欣喜的呼声，接着又急忙把音量压低，四处张望确认有没有人注意到她们的失态。Draco心里冷哼一声，他确实没看她们，不过她们的谈话可被他听得一清二楚了。

 

当他正在想该不会Harry真的会被那两个女孩子搭讪的时候，换另一边的外校学生谈论起，黑发男孩似乎成为现正火热的话题人物了。

 

那学生开头先是叫唤一声他从没在外人面前，只敢在春梦中呼唤过的”Harry”，然后象是怕身边的人没听见，又再次重复了一次这个名字。

 

这次是好几位德姆斯特朗的男生们在对话。

 

“你们知道Harry Potter吗？现在坐在我们斜对面瘦瘦小小戴着眼镜的那一位。”

 

原本聊着来到霍格沃茨的趣事的男孩们，因其中一位话锋一转提及，便引起了其他人的注意力。

 

“别说瘦小，太不好听了，那应该算是精壮。”

 

“怎么？不会你对Harry有兴趣吧？”

 

挑起话题的人调侃的用手肘推了下对方。

 

没想到那位学生沉默了一会，才继续说道：”难道不行吗？昨天在长廊上不小心碰撞到他，便稍微跟他小聊一下，意外发现是个蛮有趣的人。”

 

“原来你也是这么想的吗！我倒是觉得他腼腆含蓄的模样挺可爱的。”第三位听闻也迫不及待的加入话题聊起Harry Potter这个人有多可爱。

 

啧，疤头的可爱岂能给你们知道。坐在边上的Draco深吸气再吐气，本就白皙的肌肤，让额边突出跳痛的青筋显得越发清晰。他再怎么平顺自己呼吸，还是抑制不住想奔上前吼”不准你们看我的疤头，他只有我能看”这种仿佛独占话语的冲动。

 

最后他终究忍不住猛地站起身，此举吓傻他身旁的跟班们。Goyle略微紧张的抬头看着突然站起的他，见他脸色很不好看，小心翼翼的询问：”怎么了吗？”

 

“……没事，就只是坐久腿麻了。”Draco隐忍下冲动。但眼神藐视那些刚刚私下谈论Harry的人，最后视线停在被骚动给惊动到的格兰芬多三人组那里。

 

与绿眼睛对视上后，Harry马上毫不犹豫的瞪视他，那眼神仿佛在对他说：”看我做什么。”

 

见状他立即挑挑眉，抬起下颚眯起眼回看对方。

 

“本少爷开心，怎么样？”

 

他想，他眼神表达的相当清楚。其实他挺喜欢象这样与男孩眉目传情的，有种只属于他们两人才会做的事情，也让他心情极好。因此坐在男孩身边的栗发女孩立刻摇头扯着原本想再瞪回来的Harry起身离开，不打算让Harry继续与他用眼神交流。

 

看他们象鹅妈妈带宝宝那般消失在门外，Draco鼻哼一声，一屁股又坐回原来的座位。照刚才那样看来从这天之后，他的情敌有可能会变多了，果然没有人能抵挡得住救世主的魅力。

 

要他说，他不是没自信，只是诸多原因。而且最重要的，要是哪个Omega自个儿主动送上门给Harry那他不就没望了。所以他觉得他必须趁早解决这件事，在Harry完全属于某个人所有物之前。

 

 

【02】

当Dumbledore几乎用吼得喊道Harry的全名，全场的人都屏息以待，等着这位男孩站出来，他也不例外。Draco知道Harry坐在哪里，并且也知道此时此刻男孩正一脸茫然无助，虽然他不知道为什么在他注视下对方仍有机会甚至有能力去将写有自己名字的羊皮纸扔进火焰杯中，可他也管不了这么多，现在只想知道后续会如何罢了。

 

他看着Harry被逼得只好走了出来，从银须老人手上接过羊皮纸，被McGonagall护送到后头，这全程安静的一句话都未出声。

 

在那之后，他见Harry总是一副忧心忡忡的样子，直到第一个项目开始。

 

从上方观众席望向下方在岩石堆之间来回蹦跳躲避一波又一波灼热火焰，及被龙尾巴给再次打中背脊飞了出去的黑发男孩，凶猛的匈牙利树蜂龙即使被粗重铁链拴住也依旧带有强烈的威胁力。

 

好几次Harry的披风差点被火焰给沾上时，他们全都胆颤心惊的发出抽气声，Draco更是如此，内心担忧到快要呕出来的地步，表面却硬是要假装丝毫不在意，更要洋装希望Harry被火龙击败的模样。

 

Harry怎么都接近不了正中心的金蛋，只能在周遭不断用岩石遮挡被喷到就有可能会死人的烈火。就在他们认为这几乎会成为一场僵局，亦或是男孩就这样拖延到最后，在第一个项目落败时，听见观众席另一头有人相当激动的大喊。

 

“你的魔杖，Harry，你的魔杖！”

 

一直被男孩拿在手上，原本象个装饰品的魔杖，终于挥动起来，并唸了咒语。

 

Harry在闪过一次火龙的攻击后，躲在一块岩石后躲避火龙持续喷出的烈火，在抓准空档时探头查看。

 

没多久上方空中有只飞天扫帚朝男孩飞去，那是男孩的火闪电。一切来得非常突然，Harry从岩石后跑了出来跃身跳上火闪电往天空飞去的那一刻，大家欢呼了，可同时火龙的铁链也被扯断，匈牙利树蜂就这么跟着追了过去。

 

一条巨龙在他们头顶上呼啸而过，穿越并破坏教师席后逐渐远去，他们所有人着急的东张西望，最终结果是Harry不知去向。

 

他能感受到现场气氛陷入一股很沉的凝重，每个人各自内心都怀有不同的思想，或许是在担心，也或许是在等着看笑话，但唯一相同的是，他们都等着一人或一龙的归来。

 

时间一分一秒的逝去，他们等待的几乎快要没了耐心之时，前方传来骚动，接着Draco听见震耳欲聋的尖叫欢呼声，踊跃的将他掩埋其中。

 

Harry的归来，使得全场气氛达到最高潮，金蛋也实至名归的成为男孩的战利品。就这样第一个项目顺利落幕，他目送Harry退到后场，身影消失布帘后。

 

至少男孩平安归来，这比什么都要来得重要。

 

 

【03】

听说Harry惊险的打败匈牙利树蜂，也给自己身上带来了许多的大小伤，可Draco根本没见着男孩本人，也无从得知这谣言的确信度，因此很担心是不是对方伤势真的比谣言来的还要严重。

 

自从Harry参加三强争霸赛后他似乎就很少有机会去名义上的挑衅，实质是去调戏对方的幼稚行为。现在的他只是很想见这繁忙的男孩，或许真见到了他讲话肯定不会好听到哪里去，可至少他比较踏实。

 

不敢奢求太多的他，压根没想过会发生那种事。

 

那晚他晚饭后经过梯间时闻到一股淡淡的血腥味，他循着那气味来到二楼，沿路直到医疗翼门口。

 

他能确信那血腥味是从这儿传出来的，或许是哪个受伤的学生，但Draco想了想这期间会受伤的也只有参加三强争霸赛的那几位了。另外三位都算是毫发无伤的打败龙，而带有伤势的不用说就是Harry。

 

在他还犹豫要不要进去确认的时候，耳尖听见里头传出闷哼声，这让Draco下意识咽了口唾液。他轻推开门进去，里头黑漆漆的，仅有窗外照射进来的月光供应他照明。

 

Draco放眼看过去在最边缘的病床上发现被单凸起了一块，那边似乎就是男孩所在地。不，也有可能躺在病床上的并不是Harry不是吗？他努力催眠自己别总是妄想着Harry。

 

放轻脚步悄悄靠近床沿，那股血腥味从被中溢出，虽没很浓郁，可还是让他不适的皱起鼻子。

 

若他没猜错的话，这味道应该就是信息素，而任谁都知道，会散发出信息素也只有在发情期及宣示主权时才会有。然而照这样看来，被单里头偶尔发出的闷哼声及蠕动的样子，他敢笃定此时此刻躺在这床上的人正在发情。

 

不过对方是Alpha还是Omega，对于Beta的他来说这根本无关紧要，因为他根本不会被受影响。这或许就是当既普通又平凡Beta的好处吧，不用怕碰到发情期的谁，因此受影响被迫跟着陷入人类最原始的本能——发了疯想做爱或发了疯想咬人。

 

而且如果这里面正在发情的人，只是个他根本不曾见过的某学院的学生，那也不关他的事。但他也可以同情点，去请Pomfrey来帮助这个进入发情期的可怜虫，拿个抑制剂挨过这一关。

 

就在他这么想的同时，里头的人扭动身子从被窝里探出头，仿佛闷在里面太久需要呼吸点新鲜的空气那般，大口大口的吸取氧气。而正因如此Draco在月光的投射下彻底看清楚床上的人是谁，就是那个他思思念念的黑发男孩。

 

Draco瞪大了双眼，不可置信的看着明显双眼朦胧的Harry，他瞬间觉得自己给自己打脸，疼得很。

 

男孩喘着气发出呜咽声，似乎相当痛苦，被闷在里头使得男孩满头大汗，过长的浏海贴黏在额前，粉嫩的薄唇微启。那双少了原框眼镜遮挡的绿眼睛失了焦，无焦距的看着他，又似乎不是看着他。

 

他紧张的再次用力咽了口唾液，选择走近到男孩身旁，他颤着手去轻抚男孩的脸颊，没想到对方立刻捉住他的手主动将自己脸颊靠上轻蹭。

 

男孩软软的模样，这让Draco兴奋起来了。

 

手指轻轻抠弄男孩的耳朵，”……Potter。”他发现自己的声音有些沙哑，他明明不是Alpha也不是Omega，却被身为Alpha的Harry激起欲望。应该是说，只是因他爱慕这个人，渴望与这个人拥有进一步的关系，所以才会有生理反应。

 

“……唔、好……难受……”

 

Harry捉着他的手腕力道很大，他吃痛的惊呼，这才意识到对方就算再软绵还是个货真价实的Alpha，不管在各方面都会驾驭在他之上，除了成绩以外。

 

就算他是Beta，也不可能这样就投降，委屈求全的象个Omega张开腿给Harry上他，要上也应该是他上Harry才对，这可是他从12岁起就想干的事。

 

废话不多说，Draco直接扯开Harry的棉被，抓着对方的腿就一屁股坐到床上。用仅剩的单手一把将男孩自行脱到一半的裤子全数脱掉扔到地上，再从男孩手中接过那份自我纾解的重责大任。

 

他飞快的给对方来个高速撸动，从未给他人帮自己自慰的Harry在他的手活下，闭着眼发出短促的哼声将白浊液体射了出来。

 

趁着男孩松懈之际，Draco从对方的钳制中抽回手。他双手终于重获自由，当然他也把握机会，立刻朝男孩的后面突击，在他插入半个指节的时候男孩马上睁开眼用脚踹上他。

 

来不及闪躲就这样硬生生接下对方的攻击，可他自然不会放弃继续突击的攻势。把Harry翻过身，抬起男孩的耻骨并抱住大腿，使得对方必须要让屁股往上抬朝向他。

 

Draco二话不说低下头伸出舌头就舔上后穴入口，这动作让Harry激烈的扭动起来，甚至开始胡乱咒骂。他不理会对方，则是继续探舌舔湿这个等会他要进入的地方，尤其Harry又是个Alpha，不可能会象Omega一样自己就会弄湿屁股，这时候他就必须要帮助男孩将里头扩张完全。

 

紧致的穴口压缩他的舌尖，高温的体感让他越来越兴奋，逐渐发硬的性器抵着内裤，他觉得自己的裤裆都快要被撑破了。

 

一手将男孩的两条腿抱住，另一手配合舌头一起进入后穴搅弄，直到入口渐渐放松，让他舌头与两指都能轻易进入后，他才松嘴直起身替自己解开皮带及裤口拉链，掏出蓄势待发的性器贴上刚刚自己还在舔弄的穴口磨蹭。

 

Draco能听见Harry咒骂中带着哭腔，虽然很可怜，但他不得不承认男孩这模样反而令他更加兴奋并期待接下来发生的事，看来侵犯一位优秀的Alpha比预想中来的还要愉悦。

 

在他把前端挤进狭小炙热的甬道之中，男孩几乎是发了疯扭动身子，甚至拿起枕头就想转身往后胖打他，Draco见状赶紧摁着男孩的腰一个挺身把整根性器没入，这下男孩仿佛被雷打到，弹起来又倒了回去，原本的咒骂都成了破碎的呜咽。

 

其实他本来想慢慢进去的，可他真的怕Harry打他，所以一时情急只好采取如此下策。不过当内壁嫩肉包覆住自己性器那刻，Draco倒也不后悔刚才直接挺进的行为了，不然他也无法感受到甬道因瞬间进入摩擦撑大而强烈收缩的美妙。

 

虽然没有他曾经幻想那般相当湿滑松软，但紧致压缩的包覆感反而让他更加喜爱这种感觉。抓住男孩的耻骨就是一个劲往内顶弄，浅浅抽出深深嵌入反覆摩擦吸附在性器表皮上的嫩肉。

 

从没有过性爱经验的他，只能凭靠本能及天资来操弄身下快要被他操软了腰的Alpha。男孩趴在病床上随着他往前的顶撞一次次的往前挪动身子，原本被当成攻击武器的枕头此刻被男孩紧紧捉在怀里不肯放开，仿佛那块枕头是他仅剩的救命浮木。

 

Harry强忍着细碎的呻吟，一滴滴的泪水滴落在床单上如同美丽花朵盛开般晕染开来。见Alpha男孩这副软弱的模样，却使Draco更加想把对方操弄成象Omega一样不被他操干屁股就无法高潮满足。

 

他往前压，将自己的胸与男孩的后背贴附在一块，右手从耻骨摸上胸膛，再滑过锁骨与喉结，最后手掌扣住男孩的下颚，逼迫对方从床单中抬起头。

 

Draco很想去亲吻男孩，可有个问题是他并不知道Harry是否知道正在操干他的是他，不过看样子应该是不知道，不然按照Harry的性格是不可能允许自己与他发生这种关系，更不允许自己是下面的那一个。更何况要是男孩知道是他后，拼了命反抗起来的话，他也不知道自己能不能把体力胜于他的男孩重新摁回床上。

 

这让他没有自信可以去亲吻男孩，缩短成零距离会让对方立刻知道他是谁，但他真的很想尝尝男孩那柔软粉嫩，不时喘着气的嘴唇。在内心纠结要亲还是不要亲之后，他选择用手遮住男孩的眼睛，掰过对方的头，轻轻碰触朝思暮想已久的嘴唇。

 

本来只想要轻碰一下而已，可是一旦碰上他就无法克制的想索取更多。他想要边亲吻边抚摸遍男孩全身各处，便索性扯掉自己领带把Harry的眼睛蒙住，确认对方看不见后，他整个人趴在男孩身上，这姿势让他性器理所当然的戳到最深处，逼得Harry惊呼拱起上身，他趁势伸舌舔过男孩的下唇就这样滑进温热的口腔内，品尝属于男孩的气息。

 

湿黏的唾液交错在一起难分难舍，Draco几乎要对此上瘾，性爱比他幻想及春梦中来得更加真实舒服，这根本无法与自慰相比。多了一个人的体温，就多了另一份的感受，尤其在肉体相贴的时候，他能明显感觉到自己为此全身颤慄。

 

Harry捉着他的手臂力道之大，他在吃痛之际想这可能会留下印子，但他乐得很，自己身上也能留下属于男孩的痕迹。Harry想避开不与他亲吻，却被他用手掌固定住下颚无法躲避，并且被他一下又一下的捣弄内穴，只能含糊的抽噎。

 

“不要……嗯啊、不要再玩我屁股了！”

 

他听闻，用力撞进去，往两旁碾磨。

 

“哈、唔噫——！别……啊、别那样动！”

 

嘴上说不行，但屁股却贪婪的咬着他不放。老实说他很想问问男孩这样是不是很舒服，不过他知道他只要一出声，对方就会知道他是谁，那他前面做的就白费了，所以他选择忍住不出声，则是一次次猛烈的将自己性器埋入男孩的体内，满足这个口是心非的Alpha来度过发情。

 

在他把精液射进男孩的体内后，他也感觉到男孩将床单给弄得一塌糊涂。Draco不能说满足但也无法说不满足的撤出射后疲软的性器，顺手揉了揉男孩手感极好的屁股，他万万没想到男孩突然一个翻身把他反压，整个人坐到他身上。

 

Draco在内心大叫不好，这该不会是被反攻的节奏吧？结果下一秒发生的事情却超乎他预料。

 

被蒙着眼睛的Harry没有选择扯掉领带，而是运用直觉准确的捉住他领口低下头吻上他。期间湿润还淌着水的屁股在他疲软的性器上来回磨蹭，直到他受不了对方这般诱惑再次勃起后，男孩二话不说直接单手抓住他的根部，对准一屁股自个儿坐了下去。

 

性器再次被高温的肉壁迅速的包覆，Draco难以忍耐的发出叹息，他就这么躺在病床上眯着眼睛看着男孩象贪吃的孩子不停自己抬臀坐下，用被操弄开的后穴吞吐他那根他自豪的宝贝儿。

 

Harry似乎抛弃作为Alpha的自尊，甚至是作为一个男性的自尊，此时此刻张着嘴任由唾液从嘴角滑落至下颚摇摇欲坠。象是乘坐摇摇椅那样，骑在他身上疯狂扭着腰枝自行寻求更多快感与欢愉。

 

他能感觉到男孩在自己顶到某一点的时候，后穴突然剧烈收缩，卷成一团抽蓄，就连大腿根也绷得死紧，揪着他衬衫的双手攥得更紧，浑身都在颤抖。

 

看来Harry自行顶到深处的敏感点，而他的龟头也紧紧卡在里头，被灼热的肠液浇灌。

 

在他倒吸口气同时，男孩也发出软绵的声音，拱着背脊缓慢前后扭一扭。他突然发现蒙着男孩眼睛的领带松开了点并稍稍滑落，露出后头的半只眼睛。吓得他赶紧挺腰往上顶，这一下让骑在他身上的男孩惊呼出声，整个人更加紧绷起来。

 

Draco管不了这么多，直接拉过男孩的双手将对方抱在怀里，重新把领带绑紧。可Harry似乎以为他想要以这种姿势继续这场性事，便缩在他怀里扭了扭屁股，侧头咬了咬他的脖颈。

 

以为对方被情欲沖昏了头，把他当作Omega而胡乱想标记自己的Draco，拉起男孩的后领迫使对方离开自己颈子，接着便给予男孩一个缠绵的深吻，借此打散男孩的注意力，显然这很奏效。

 

顺利挺过惊险的小插曲，他们又纠缠在一块，持续这似乎没有尽头的性爱。对于Draco来说，当然是愿意，可光是刚刚那样有可能曝露自己身份的事情，让他本来就跳很快的心脏跳得更加飞快，只差从他胸膛飞奔出来那样惊悚了。

 

不过被男孩捉着不放，他本身也不愿放手，便只好提心吊胆的继续和男孩与之纠缠。

 

而就在男孩第无数次把精液射满他腹部，浸湿他纯棉衬衫后，Draco自觉不能再这么下去，他太小看Alpha的体能了，再继续做下去，就算大战三十回合都不足以让Harry感到满足。

 

最后他摸索掏出魔杖对中途又被他反压到身下的Harry施了个昏昏倒地，原本还在情动的男孩立刻象个断了线的木偶失去意识昏睡过去。

 

Draco赶紧对自己以及男孩又施了个清洁咒，两人身上黏腻不堪的液体瞬间消失，他迅速给自己穿好衣服，接着跳下床捡起被扔在地上的裤子给Harry穿了回去，最后帮陷入沉睡的男孩掖好棉被。

 

离开前他恋恋不舍的轻拨弄Harry额前的碎发，与他起初看见那满身大汗的模样不同，现在男孩因清洁咒的关系浑身清爽。他捻起一搓浏海把玩，直到他催促自己不可以再继续逗留，才放开手。

 

那晚他逃跑似的回到寝室，把自己扔在床上进入很久很久的贤者时间，直到阖眼睡着为止。

 

 

【04】

Draco坐在斯莱特林的长桌前，漫不经心的用银叉戳弄盘中的食物。今早他睡醒，他有种恍如梦境，昨晚那一切是那么的不真实，可他的身体却能回忆起在黑暗中与男孩缠绵的触感。

 

现在仔细想想，那可能是Harry第一次发情吧，其实他也不知道，用猜的。毕竟他只是个Beta，根本不知道Harry曾经是不是有过发情，甚至就连Harry有没有已经标记哪位幸运的Omega也不清楚。

 

不过他觉得都不太可能，因为如果真的有过，作为被众人关注的救世主是绝不可能不被传出谣言的。虽然他心里这么想，但只要一想到昨晚的男孩或许会在哪位Omega，亦或是不知打哪来的谁面前，露出那副情动的模样，他就感到火大。

 

而且要是Harry最后不是选择跟Omega在一起，而是跟Alpha在一起的话，他真觉得自己会就此发疯，毕竟在他们这世界又不是没有Alpha跟Alpha的。

 

Beta太普通了，无法参与另外两者的世界，光是这点他就处于劣势。又加上Harry对他并无好感，只有厌恶，就算昨晚那个躺在他身下的男孩是多么疯狂渴求他，他也不相信Harry在神智清醒时还会对他有同样的欲望，或愿意与他发生关系。

 

脑内经过一个晚上被塞入比过去还要多的烦恼，搞得他头很疼，就在他皱眉轻揉太阳穴时，听见格兰芬多长桌那边传来骚动。

 

“Harry！”

 

那一声叫唤，喊出他脑内主角的名字，使得他下意识做贼心虚的抖了一大下。抬起视线转去格兰芬多那头，他想查看男孩的状态如何。

 

“你还好吗？昨晚去医疗翼之后有好点吗？”

 

栗发女孩担忧的对左手绑着吊带提在胸前的Harry问道，而男孩则是背对着他坐了下来，这使他无法得知男孩此时会是什么表情。

 

“没事，别太担心了。伤势引起轻微发烧而已。”

 

“没事就好，你真是吓死我了，兄弟。”Ron吃了一口食物继续惊叹昨晚的事，”你突然整个人红着脸冒出热烟，我还以为你快不行了！”

 

“闭嘴吧你，咒Harry做什么？”

 

“我才没有！谁叫他让我这么担心！”

 

知道实情的Hermione瞪了Ron一眼，便压低声音与男孩嘀咕起来。他们三人组平时讲话都挺大声的，所以他隔那么远也能听见他们在谈论什么，可现在那两人讲悄悄话他就什么也听不见了，害他非常好奇他们到底在讲什么不可告人的话，但同时他也感到紧张，会不会昨晚的事被发现了。

 

就在他紧张兮兮的盯着那颗乱糟糟的脑袋瓜看的时候，Harry忽然转过头与他对上眼，他根本来不及避开，直接撞进那双绿眼睛里。

 

他僵硬的握着银叉，强装镇定的与男孩对视，尽量忍住想移开视线的冲动。毕竟所谓要知道一个人心里是否有鬼，只要看眼睛就能知道。

 

最后Harry转回头，不再与他对视，这让Draco瞬间松了口气。他无法看清男孩眼睛里究竟蕴含了什么思绪，到底是为什么要看他，而且又跟平时瞪他的眼神不同，他对此不解。

 

接下来好几天他都深怕遇到Harry，也尽量克制自己视线不去寻找男孩，仿佛害怕自己的所作所为被对方血淋淋摊在面前，指责他禽兽趁人之危。

 

然而这状态直到他某天偶然在他人嘴里听见，Harry被邀约去参加圣诞舞会那刻给画下句点。

 

 

【05】

圣诞节即将来临，而今年很特别，霍格沃茨举办了个圣诞舞会，让学生们各自邀约自己欣赏的对象去参加，当然教授们也为此教导他们如何踏舞步。

 

但这些都不是重点，重点在于他的心仪对象在同一时间收到许多人的邀约，有本校生，也有外校生。而最让人震惊的是，那位高年级，同样也参加三强争霸赛的Cedric Diggory，是最先邀请作为竞争对手的Harry一起参加舞会。

 

他们都知道参加三强争霸赛的斗士必须要领舞，换句话说，如果Harry答应了Cedric的邀约，那么这会是一个相当有看头的画面。

 

除了这惊爆全校的消息外，另一个则是雷文克劳的Cho Chang，她是第二个最早邀约Harry的女孩。至于他们是怎么搭上话的，听说是在西塔，两人都经常去喂食猫头鹰，就此结识。并且大家都知道Cho对Harry抱有好感，肯定不会放过这次的机会。

 

其他外校生就不用说了，在那天听到他们对Harry 的评价，Draco就知道没那么简单。

 

现在众所期待的就是Harry到底会接受谁的邀约，最近倒是有人传闻Cedric可能有戏。一听见这传言的Draco根本立刻炸毛，他不愿意看见Harry跟其他人去参加舞会。

 

因此他风风火火气势汹汹，完全顾不得之前自己是多么极力避开对方的，直接杀到Harry面前。

 

他找到了Harry，男孩坐在图书室靠窗角落，此时正一脸不解的看着他。大概一个极力避开自己的人，突然表情难看的出现在面前很奇怪，所以男孩皱起眉困惑的问了句：”有事吗？”

 

“你答应了吗？”他哽在喉间这句话终于问出。

 

他的问题让男孩更加不明所以，”答应什么？”

 

“圣诞舞会的邀请。”

 

“啊……你说那个，嗯、还没。”

 

“不要答应。”

 

他情急之下把自己的私心愿望说了出来，虽然有些后悔，但他再不说出来自己肯定会憋死。

 

Harry茫然的看着他，接着低下头，手指在书页边摩挲，”我能问为什么吗？我是说，因为这其实根本不关你的事，Malfoy。”

 

他皱起眉头，看着男孩的侧颜。老实说，他确实真的想不太到有什么理由要Harry不去答应那些人的邀约，他根本就没有资格去拘束对方的选择。

 

就在刚才，他忽然有个念头从脑海闪过。只要他表白就拥有资格了，但这念头立刻被他抹去，那是最不可能实现的事。就算他有勇气，Harry也会直接把他打回原型，让他认知到自己有多么的可悲。

 

思考了许久还是想不到理由，“……没为什么。”

 

“那我想我要答应谁，你就无权干涉了。”

 

男孩抬起头与他对视，绿眼睛中有些波动。觉得丢尽颜面的他，皱起鼻子，一个转身逃离那里。

 

 

【06】

此起彼落的交谈声，他站在人群之中，看见大门开启，四队舞伴走了进来，经过他们。他发现压在最后头的Harry穿着黑底的晚礼服，牵着栗发女孩去到舞池中央，音乐响起他看见那两人随之舞动。

 

他没想到最后Harry是与Hermione参加舞会，看着两人开心的旋转来旋转去，他莫名觉得放心，对栗发女孩他从不感到不妥。他知道Hermione对Harry并没有那方面的情感，真要说，他个人认为女孩总把男孩当作孩子在保护避免被伤害。

 

但在变换下一首曲子的时候，他看见Harry转到另一边与Cedric手牵手一起舞动。看着那只放在男孩腰上的手，及轻靠在男孩耳边低语的亲昵举动，使他危险的眯起眼睛，心里的妒火燃烧到最极点。

 

“Draco？”他面前的女孩察觉到他的异常，小心的询问，得到是他挥袖而去的答案。

 

他沉着脸挤开那些脸上挂着傻笑的人群，径直的朝着Harry的方向前进，最后一把扯住男孩的手臂，把人往后拉到自己身旁，同时瞪视原本正与男孩亲密谈笑的Cedric。

 

“你妨碍到我们跳舞了。”Cedric微笑说道。

 

Draco挑起眉回：”他要跟我走，他不跟你跳舞。”

 

“那你怎么不问问Harry要不要跟你走？”

 

“没这个必要，我说他要跟我走，就是要跟我走。”

 

“别闹了！Malfoy！”

 

Harry不满的打岔他们的对话。

 

“Potter你才别闹！闭嘴跟我走。”

 

说完他便扯着男孩离开舞池，不管男孩怎么挣扎甚至爆捶他，就算再疼还是一个劲把人拖出礼堂。

 

就这样他一股脑拉着Harry到厕所，才松开手。在这里没有人会来干扰他们，他立刻逼近男孩，而男孩也警惕的往后退了一步。

 

“不要再靠近我，Malfoy，你到底有什么毛病？”

 

“你才有什么毛病，为什么那个Beta可以碰你，我就不行，你就那么讨厌我吗？”

 

他伸手就想去捉住Harry的手，但男孩一个甩手就把他的手给拍掉。被拒绝的他，恼羞成怒的直接换抓住对方的两臂稍微弯腰侧头就亲了上去。

 

Harry象是被吓到，愣了几秒才反应过来反抗，发现用推的没用就干脆咬破他的嘴唇，这害他吃痛的放开男孩的唇，抹着自己流血的嘴往后退。

 

他还没开口说下一句话，男孩一个箭步往前，握起拳头就往他那张好看的脸毫不犹豫的揍了下去，他也因此重心不稳往一旁倒下。

 

Draco觉得自己脸颊火辣辣的，似乎口腔里还有些铁锈味，摸着自己脸重新站起，皱眉看着一脸愤怒瞪视自己的Harry，一句话也没说。

 

还是男孩率先开口怒吼：”你这混蛋！”

 

他根本没来得及去细想对方的那句混蛋之说，Harry吼完就转身跑掉，留下他与被揍得疼的脸。

 

 

【07】

那夜是最糟糕的夜晚，第一次的圣诞舞会就这么毁了，还是毁在他自己手上，这更加糟糕。

 

他没有再正眼见过Harry，每次他都只能眼睁睁看着男孩飞快的走远，不然就是永远的后脑勺。忽然他有种后悔自己那幼稚的嫉妒毁了一切，但要不是那个Cedric靠Harry这么近，他也不会看的眼红。

 

可现在说什么都已经太迟了，男孩避着他，不同学院让他更加无法有机会遇到对方。礼堂外堵不到、走廊上堵不到，他真不知道还有什么办法。

 

直到那一晚他碰巧看见男孩抱着那颗第一项目所获取的金蛋跑到五楼，没多久Cedric也跟着出现，他当下直觉这不对劲，立即追上前去，在Cedric要跟进级长浴室的时候把对方拦下。

 

“你要做什么？”他语气少了敬称。

 

见此Cedric还是依旧微笑，”我建议Harry去级长浴室泡澡，当然想去看看他有没有发现什么。”

 

“胡说，你分明就有目的！”

 

“那你倒是说说我有什么目的。”高年级男孩故意停顿了下，眼神飘向级长浴室门接着继续说，”如果是指Harry，那我不否认，我确实对他有好感。不然也不会把口令告诉他，帮助他拥有知道第二个项目主题的机会。”

 

Draco抿紧唇，他清楚自己在对Harry的付出这块根本无法与对方相比，即使他再不愿意面对，Cedric的确有资格也有能力去获得Harry的青睐及喜爱。

 

他的沉默并没有持续多久，便被对面那位高年级男孩给打断，”不如你也进去泡澡如何？适度的放松有益你脑袋清晰。”

 

对方前后矛盾的话让他傻愣的”哈？”了一声，接下来就是突然得到进入级长浴室的口令，并且被他视为情敌的Cedric也就此打住，选择离开。

 

他茫然的看着级长浴室门口，再想了想刚才他们的对话，很明显就是说他们都喜欢Harry，可怎么这个人才坦承就一个转身走人了，他实在推测不出对方到底这么做是有什么目的。

 

虽然心中有很多疑虑，但最后他攥紧院袍，对着级长浴室的门口喊了句：”松木清香。”

 

 

【08】

全身脱光浸泡在如游泳池大般的浴缸里，不只浴缸就连空中都满是泡泡。他进来的时候似乎没有惊动到里头的人，所以Harry才会毫无防备的继续泡在浴缸里拨弄浮在水面上的泡泡。

 

他脱下院袍，往前踏，停在男孩的身后，他跪了下来，左手早已伸了出去从后抬起男孩的下颚，低下头轻吻上圣诞舞会那晚凶狠咬破他嘴唇的嘴。

 

被他突然冒出及举动给惊吓到的男孩瞪大双眼，发出唔唔声，想闪躲开他的吻，可抬着头的姿势实在难以挪动，并且他左手除了扣住男孩的下颚，还留有几根手指固定脖颈，为的就是不让对方有机会逃掉。他探舌舔过紧抿的唇缝，左手松开钳制沿着凸起的喉结往下抚摸到胸前，捏住一边乳头，不意外男孩皱起眉难耐的挺了挺胸，接着又羞耻的赶紧伸手想拨掉他那只不安分的手。

 

他不想只是这样嘴对嘴接吻，舔舔嘴唇而已，他想要更深入，但男孩死活不张嘴刻意捻转了下被他揉到硬挺的乳粒，男孩立刻松开嘴惊呼，Draco一逮到机会就趁虚而入，舌尖窜进温热的口腔内搔刮。

 

回想起第一次跟Harry缠绵的场景，及此刻双眼湿濡的Harry都让他兴奋的硬了起来。在享受男孩软嫩的小舌时，双手继续拉捏爱抚着对方的乳粒，不知是因泡在热水澡里还是男孩逐渐体温升高，他觉得Harry的肌肤相当烫手，可他也不舍放开。

 

在仰着头的Harry双手往上伸拍打他的脑袋瓜，表示快要缺氧后，他才将一直在男孩嘴里搅弄舔舐的舌退出，分离时拉出一条情色的银丝。

 

一获得自由的Harry立刻双手抱胸象是要护着什么似的缩成一团躲得老远，满脸警惕看着他。

 

“你要做什么？还有你怎么会在这里？”

 

Draco好笑的看着Harry那副防备的模样，如炸毛的猫般可爱。但虽然可爱却真的挺凶的，上次被咬破的嘴唇害他痛好几天。

 

“我想做什么你还不知道吗？”他无视Harry后面那句问话，直起腰双手拉着衣摆就将毛衣脱掉，接着解开纽扣脱下衬衫，最后抽掉皮带，全身脱光后跟着进到这个泡泡浴里头。

 

可能看见他已经抬头的兄弟，确实了解他到底要干什么，在他打算要接近的时候，Harry抱紧自己对他大喊：”别过来！”

 

他不理会逐渐逼近，男孩也缓缓往后退，直到男孩后背撞上石砖，他眼看有机会能一举拿下，动身加快速度冲过去，可Harry果然不是省油的灯，直接一个转弯又跑回原本他下浴缸的位置，甩掉了他。

 

在Harry准备爬离浴缸逃离这里时，Draco马上追过去抓住男孩的脚踝把人扯回浴缸内，他没拿捏好力道，害得Harry整个人哉到水里。

 

男孩在水里挣扎了好几下，甚至因拍打发出哗啦哗啦的水声，没多久Harry张着嘴从泡泡浴冒出头来，原本惊魂未定，却在看见他的时候马上镇定下来，并握紧拳头一副打算要跟他拼个你死我活的架势。

 

“妈的！你要谋杀是不是？”

 

“不、不是，我没那个打算！手滑而已……嘿！别揍我！”

 

在Harry一拳打在他肩膀上后，他为了自卫，顺势抓住对方的手腕，一抓着就不打算放手了。一是因为他怕Harry又揍他，少了惯用手，就算左手揍他也不会比右手揍得痛；二是因为这样Harry就逃不了，他一直试图要捉住对方，可对方一直想逃跑，这样简直两全其美，一石二鸟呀，他乐得很。

 

扯着略细的手腕一把将男孩抱到怀里，肌肤相贴在一起，因泡泡浴的关系让他觉得特别滑腻。Harry的后背贴着他自己的前胸，他双手紧紧搂着男孩，甚至把那双胡乱抓绕的手也固定住，下颚搁在男孩的肩颈上，侧头闻了闻对方头发的香味。

 

“放开我！混蛋！”Harry双手被固定住，只能拼命扭着身子想从他怀里挣脱。

 

Draco右手向下探，一把握住Harry软乎乎的性器，惹得男孩更加激烈反抗，见状他不甘示弱的加重按压揉捏的力道，一下子Harry就瘫软在他怀里，沉没在水里的性器也在他手心中硬了起来颤巍。

 

他语气有些委屈地说道：”你就这么讨厌我吗？”

 

男孩不假思索的回答，“讨厌！”接着象似想到什么又补充了一句，”更何况你不是也讨厌我吗？”

 

Draco收紧拥抱的力道，将男孩抱得更紧。

 

“对，我讨厌你。我讨厌你拒绝我，我讨厌你瞧不起我，我更讨厌你讨厌我。”

 

“……Malfoy你很奇怪。”Harry垂下头，眼神不知看向何处，只是语气很轻说着，“行了，我已经知道你那饶舌的讨厌，总可以放开我了吧？”

 

“不行。”他可不能接受白白放走男孩。

 

“我说……你到底想做什么？”

 

他捏紧男孩的性器，听见男孩倒吸口气时，咬上对方的耳垂，“Potter你跟我打一个赌，如果你没射，我就放你走，但要是你射了，你就归我的。”

 

“为什么我要跟你打……嗯——别捏！”

 

不给Harry有讲话及选择的机会，他直接动手撸动男孩硬挺的性器，同样都是男性，他知道Harry不可能不射，更何况他知道该怎样去手活让对方舒服的射出，毕竟男孩很敏感，到处都是敏感带。

 

时而握紧上下套弄，时而用指甲轻轻搔刮，男孩早已招架不住这种刺激软在他怀里，因此他不需要紧紧抱住对方不让逃走，而是可以双手并用的爱抚对方。右手掐着顶端，拇指戳进马眼，左手则是轻柔的捧起阴囊小力的按压，不时抠弄一下会阴，这动作不意外让男孩全身颤慄的抓住他手臂轻喘。

 

在他努力不懈之下，果不其然Harry抖着身子在他手心中解放。刚射出的男孩红着耳根不敢讲话，因为他们都知道这代表什么意思，他正想多讲几句调戏的话却被突然开窍的Harry用后脑赏了一记头槌。

 

他鼻梁还正巧被撞着，害得他吃痛的放开手，Harry趁机赶紧开溜，但被暴力相向两次的Draco，这下可有点火。因此他决定不许把人放跑，不顾自己疼得流出了点鼻血的鼻子，而是再次捉住已经爬一半上岸的男孩的脚踝，可这次他有拿捏好力道不让对方摔进水里，只是把Harry放倒。

 

“你这变态！放开我！”趴在地上的男孩死命扭动挣扎嘴里激动的喊骂他，Draco则是一手施加力道压在男孩的脊椎上不给对方有爬起的机会。

 

保持着压住Harry的姿势靠近，用自己那硬得发疼的性器蹭了蹭男孩的屁股，再对准股缝往上蹭，借由泡泡浴的湿滑来滑动，如预料中听见身下人喊着”不要“诸如此类的话。

 

他眯起眼看着趴在地上无助的Alph，”真过分，说我变态，那你怎么会被我这变态压在地上，嗯？”说话同时他反覆磨蹭紧闭的穴口，最后他自己受不了用拇指掰开一边的臀肉，将中指插了进去。

 

“唔、那边！不行！”

 

“有什么不行？都插进去一根了，你要看看吗？我整根手指都进入你体内了。”

 

在男孩还想说什么时，他刻意转动中指，用指甲抠弄里面缠绕上来的嫩肉，这小动作意外让Harry压低背脊抬高屁股，”妈的，呼嗯……别搅弄……”

 

“很有感觉对吧。Potter你知道吗？男人用屁股做也很舒服的。”他这么说也不无道理，上一次男孩的反应极好，甚至能说他们在肉体上挺契合的，并且在上次做的时候他也摸透了男孩最喜欢被抚摸哪里，最喜欢他去戳弄哪里，他知道只要朝哪几处进攻就会让男孩感到舒服高潮。

 

接着又增加了一根手指进去，他用两指在里头左右抠弄、上下拨弄，低下头便能看见后穴被两指撑开的模样。渐渐分泌出的肠液让他手指可以更加顺畅的在里头肆虐抽插按压，每次都恶劣戳压前列腺所在的那块肉壁，直到男孩发出幼猫般的呜咽声，他才发现Harry又因前列腺被刺激，及性器磨蹭地面达到高潮而第二次射精。

 

觉得扩张的够松软，他也几乎忍不下去，撤出手指扶着性器抵在穴口磨蹭几下便一个挺身撞了进去，一刹那所有高温炙热的嫩肉缠缚上来压榨他，以为足够松软的后穴其实是相当紧致，他差一点就这么缴械在男孩的体内，好险他咬牙忍住。

 

才做过一次，他就很怀念进入男孩体内被包覆的感觉，所以再次体会到被软肉紧紧绞住性器，实在让他舍不得抽出，当然他也确实没有抽出，而是继续压着男孩的背，反覆浅浅退出深深撞入。背后位这姿势一直都是能挺入最深的一个体位，每一次前端顶开蠕动的嫩肉往前戳刺，男孩就会惊呼出声，两条腿象是抓着最后一丝希望不断踢踏，不过这并不妨碍他继续耸动下身的动作。

 

Draco低头观察两人的接合处，小小的洞穴却能吞吐着他粗大的性器，而在他稍稍退出时翻出粉色的软肉，又在他挺入时往内推进。他每往前挺腰，就能感受到囊袋拍打上大腿，就连他淡色的耻毛也一并扎上臀部的肌肤。没多久不知是被水浸湿还是被分泌越来越多的肠液渗湿，他的耻毛因他不愿抽出更多只想使劲往内挺而软软地贴在男孩的屁股上。

 

随着他每一次的晃动，浸泡两人下半身的水都会因动作而泛起涟漪。啪搭啪搭的水声在空旷的级长浴室里格外清晰，就连玻璃窗的美人鱼都闻声拨开美丽的头发悄悄偷窥，他们两人仿佛如两条在临死之际要繁衍后代的鱼纠缠在一块。

 

被压制在地上的Harry忍住声音，可越是压抑呻吟就越是敏感，越是敏感就越容易溢出呻吟。他往下趴伏紧贴在男孩背部，原本压住对方的手也往前滑到小腹，他轻凑在男孩耳边，”如何？很舒服吧，你这里紧紧咬着我不放呢，你也很喜欢被侵犯不是吗？”或许是兴致使然，亦或是他本来老早就很想对Harry说这种下流的话，才会如此说道。

 

男孩咬着下唇摇头，”唔……不……”一把鼻涕一把眼泪的，搞得勉强挂在鼻梁上的眼镜都起了雾。现在Harry完全不象平时对他生人勿近的模样，甚至更不象个高傲的Alpha，Draco双手穿过男孩的腋下抓住削瘦的肩膀，拱起背舔吻上那光滑的肌肤，再怜爱的亲吻男孩突起的肩胛骨，接着双手开始在胸前抚摸，疼惜那两颗被忽略的乳粒。

 

“别、不要揉我胸……嗯啊……”

 

“嘘别说话，你只管感受就好。”他伸出舌尖沿着背脊一路从下往上舔舐，舔去皮肤泛出的细微汗水。

 

自从升上四年级，Harry的头发就比过去三年来得还要长，都长到遮盖住后颈的部分，他曾私底下埋怨过这样就看不见男孩漂亮的颈子。不过此时被泡沫及汗水浸湿的发尾湿濡濡的，乖顺贴附在泛红的后颈子上，Draco感觉自己仿佛迷了心窍，收紧怀抱男孩的双臂低下头用唇瓣轻轻摩挲那块皮肤。

 

伸出软舌在肌肤上象猫咪喝牛奶般来回轻轻舔舐，又如同婴儿渴求母奶般的轻啄吮吸，他很想，其实他非常想在这一块皮肤上留下属于自己记号，不是吻痕那些任谁都可以做到的印记，而是那个能强烈独占这男孩的信息素。

 

在他眯起灰眸张嘴稍稍啃咬了一小口后，怀里的男孩总算大声的带着哭腔指控，”我不是Omega！”

 

“我也不是Alpha。”

 

男孩有些破音的回道：“可我是啊！”

 

“但你现在被我这个Beta抱在怀里操，又是怎么回事？”Draco右手向下探，故意用手掌压迫Harry的腹部，并且用力往前顶撞，让男孩可以更加明确感受到体内的性器正戳着内壁碾压。与此同时Draco也不再忌讳的张大嘴直接朝Harry的后颈子咬了下去，咬破开肌肤，即使他怎样都无法留下信息素，但至少能留下深刻的印记来宣示所有权，他可不允许有任何一个人觊觎这男孩。

 

或许是他的话刺激到男孩，亦或是他猛烈顶撞让男孩承受不住，Harry开始激烈反抗起来，”放开我，Malfoy你这混蛋！”原本趴伏在地，搁在两旁的手不停挥舞，整个人都在扭动。男孩这样扭也牵动到他埋在体内的性器，剧烈蠕动收缩着使他忍不住泄了一点，就那么一点点，没有全部。

 

这时Harry挥舞的右手碰巧把一旁的金蛋撞倒，圆形的金蛋就这样咕溜咕溜的滚落浴缸内。男孩惊见立刻侧过身使力推开他，跟着沉入泡泡浴里，去捡取那颗对男孩来说颇为重要的金蛋。

 

Draco看着溅起水花后是毫无动静，开始紧张起来。在想该不会Harry连这点深度的水也能淹死吧，这时象是反驳他的猜想，男孩抱着金蛋浮出水面，脸上沾满了白色泡泡，用手随便的抹掉，然后用怪异的眼神看着他，这让Draco忽然不自在起来。

 

以为对方要责怪他强硬侵犯，还差点把金蛋弄坏，结果出乎预料，Harry皱着鼻子抱着金蛋对他声若蚊蝇的说：”……谢谢。”

 

“……为什么突然要道谢？”

 

“算了，没事，跟你说你也不懂。”

 

Harry慢吞吞的爬出浴缸，这次他没有阻止，因为他愣住了，还没反应过来。等他有反应的时候，男孩已经穿上衣服抱着金蛋跑了。Draco懊恼的把全身泡进浴缸内，他都还没完全射出，人就跑了，这下他只能自己解决，都怪他疏忽才把人放跑。

 

抓着刚刚还享受欢愉，此时却被冷落抛弃的性器，飞快的撸了好几下，在闷哼之后将白浊射在水中。

 

 

【09】

 

第二项目开始了，在开始之前搞得相当神秘，一点风声也没泄露。他们齐聚在黑湖，四位斗士已到达预备位置，大会解释着此次项目的任务内容。大炮声震耳欲聋的响起，另外三位斗士齐齐跃入湖中，Harry则象似痛苦的掐着自己脖子，下一秒他看见那个独眼疯子推了男孩的背部，Harry以不怎么好看的姿势落入湖中，溅起阵阵水花。

 

此次项目的时间为一小时，字眼上看起来不算什么，但实际体会时间这存在，你又会觉得它很特别。一小时，说长不长，说短不短，但就是足以吊人胃口。他们都不是参赛者，而只是个观众，无法去知晓在湖中的那四个人确切情况。

 

只能在上面干焦急，挺不好受。他死死盯着湖面，祈祷祈求男孩能顺利过关，带着那所谓的重要之物浮出水面。虽然他内心很复杂，不知道重要之物是指什么，但肯定都比他来得重要。他确实可悲，一直想在对方心中留下一席位置，却适得其反。

 

最先淘汰的是布斯巴顿的Fleur，大会报告说着这女孩无法继续进行下一场比赛。看着落魄爬上岸的金发女孩，Draco担忧起还在湖底的Harry。随着时间一分一秒过去，所有人都逐渐紧张起来，这感觉与第一项目不同，仿佛空气被凝固般难以言喻。

 

直到Cedric率先浮上水面，才打破桎梏。

 

大家渐渐热络起来，夹杂了欢呼，就连在最上层看台的Dumbledore也赶紧下来迎接第一位成功完全项目的斗士。他则是抿着唇继续盯着湖面，只要Harry没上来他就无法放心。很快的第二位德姆斯特朗的Viktor也浮出水面，所有人情绪越来越高亢。

 

他身边那矮小的格兰芬多低年级生也在那欢呼，实在想不透有什么好高兴的，Harry又还没上来。这么想着，他也不开心的巴了那低年级的头，但对方只是抬头对他笑了笑，不在意的继续呼声。

 

三位斗士都上岸了，以及被解救的学生，就剩下Harry。等待的时间，让Draco内心越来越焦躁，他的焦躁使他总是往不好的方面想着。该不会Harry溺水在湖底了吧，那感觉就跟那天在级长浴室男孩沉入水中迟迟没有浮上来同样，让他静不下来。

 

秒针敲上整点了，平静的湖面瞬间被划开，Harry拿着魔杖以飞跃的姿态返回岸上，以不怎么好看也肯定很痛的姿势摔往木板，在旁的负责人员见状赶紧拿着毛巾冲过去给男孩披上。

 

在上方看着一切过程的Draco，心里那份焦躁疏解开来，看到Harry平安无事他也放心下来。眼睛始终盯着男孩的身影看，即使一堆不相关的人包围遮挡，他也没有要移开视线的意思。

 

直到他看见布斯巴顿那位被淘汰的女孩，沖了过去给Harry激动又亲昵的吻了吻双颊。他瞬间脸色沉了下来，就连眼神也黯淡。紧接着栗发女孩不只分享了自己的毛巾，也亲吻上男孩的髮旋。这确实让他产生相当强烈的不满及妒忌，Harry怎么能被他以外的人碰触，尤其对象还是女孩子，那最难以猜测心思、最会利用自身优势的”女人”。

 

没有察觉到他的低气压，那位格兰芬多低年级的学生还在那边欢呼摇手。声音让他烦躁得很，看着Harry被亲的茫然，耳边传来的是Dumbledore用扩音咒所宣布的成绩，Harry英勇的行为使得拿下第二名。过吵的喧闹，他只觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛，再次拿旁边那位小衰鬼出气，用力并快速的拉下对方帽子遮盖住脸，皱着鼻子看了Harry一眼就转身离去。

 

他不懂，为什么Harry对谁都这么毫无防备，对他却警戒心如此重，这让他很是难过。胸口闷闷的喘不过气来，心脏就象有人用力掐捏那般疼痛。

 

明明他什么都不奢求，就只是想要Harry能成为他的所有物，并且只注视他一人。他的声音、他的笑容、他的身体、他的一切，他想全部占有。

 

到底完全将Harry占有的那天会不会到来？

 

 

【10】

血腥味，浓郁至极的铁鏽味。一瞬间肆无忌惮的充斥于他鼻腔，这么浓郁，不用想，身边的其他人肯定也都有闻到，可唯独他知道这是代表什么。

 

下一刻味道消失的无影无蹤，丝毫察觉不到蹤迹。但光只是几秒钟的时间，那强烈的信息素就已经扰乱了附近的Alpha及Omega。各个都开始呼吸急促起来，尤其Alpha更是双眼通红，似乎处于在随时都会暴走的边缘；而Omega更不好受，被如此强大的信息素撩起了火，浑身搔痒无法纾解。

 

唯一相安无事的就是Beta，虽然能闻到信息素，但对于他们来说那就单纯只是个味道而已，并不会对身体产生任何影响。在有可能于下一秒暴走，现场上演失去理智的Alpha随意抓住一个等着被操干的Omega来场无边无际的性爱之前，无事的Beta们赶紧将药剂倒入他们口中，以防真的发生惨剧。

 

在这同时，Draco也偷溜出休息室，悄悄跑到医疗翼。他站在紧闭的门外，这一次门有好好的关严并施加了隔绝魔法，不让里头的气味飘散到外头。

 

这一次他毫不犹豫的打开门，快速窜进房内。不意外看见最边缘的病床上，有一团球缩在那边，甚至在听到他进来的声响，惊吓到的抖了一下。

 

他脚步沉稳的往那病床走去，一步又一步，不急也不缓，保持一贯的步调。或许是他逐渐靠近让对方感到紧张不安，缩在病床上的男孩警惕大声呵斥：”别过来！不要接近我！”

 

即使对方再怎么喝斥，他还是坚定的往前走，直到他停伫在男孩的面前。躲藏在被单底下的男孩，双手紧紧捉着被角，他看得出来那两只手都在颤抖。

 

“不是叫你不要接近我吗？为什么执意不听？”

 

男孩就连讲话的尾音都在颤，他听得出来，同时也相当心疼。整个人都在打颤，呼吸声也急促得很，他明白这是什么情况，眼前这个男孩又发情了。

 

并未等他开口，男孩倒是主动接着说：”本来都好好的，我根本不知道发生了什么事……在寝室的时候，Neville突然发情散发出信息素，所以我……他平时都有好好吃药，为什么、到底为什么会发生这种事，不应该发生这种事才对！我不想伤害他人！”

 

Harry激动的吼着，双手揪得更紧，用力到指节都泛白。似乎为了压抑自己那从体内深处所强烈渴求的情欲，男孩死命咬着自己下唇，浑身止不住发颤。

 

见状Draco没说半句话，则是侧身坐到对方身旁，伸手捉住男孩的左手。处于紧张又戒备状态的Harry原本还排斥不希望他碰触，却在他耐心轻柔的触摸后渐渐放下戒心，任由他牵住他的手。

 

那大半张脸都隐藏在被单底下，他伸手去拨开轻轻掩盖在头顶的薄被单。随着柔软布料滑落，他才能好好看清楚现在Harry的表情如何。

 

男孩紧咬的下唇都渗出了点血丝，双颊因情欲而染上一层红润，充红的血丝让那双绿眼睛有点吓人，但他并不逃避与男孩对视。

 

Draco吸了口气，认真说道：“别担心，我陪你。”

 

“不行！你应该要离开，你明知道原因！”

 

“就算你赶我，我也不走。”

 

“……想趁人之危？”

 

男孩停顿了下，小心翼翼的问。要是Harry用很藐视的语气，他还可以调侃说对；但反而用这种似是在期待什么的问话方式，根本让他心有愧咎。

 

他抿了抿唇，皱起鼻子，看向男孩半开的领口，虚掩在睡衣底下的精致锁骨让他口干舌燥。但现在真的不是想这种事的时候，他应该给予男孩信任，安静陪伴让对方对他改观才对。

 

轻轻摇头，牵紧男孩的手，他坚定看着对方，”不，我什么都不会做的，只是陪着你。”

 

“但是我很难受。”男孩憋屈的回望他。

 

对于Harry这不明的撩拨，他皱起眉。在之前，他想更进一步的时候，男孩是怎么说的，变态，他骂他变态。那时候男孩多么激烈反抗，即使反抗不成，也不是自愿要跟他发生关系的。

 

他思索了下，抱着试探意味问道：”你说我会趁人之危，我向你保证不会，你却又说你很难受……所以是什么意思？”

 

“你要是不愿意，那就别陪我了，现在离开，放我自己一个人，或是让我去找别人也行。”

 

“不是说不想伤害其他人吗？”不知道男孩是不是故意这么说来激怒他，但确实很有效，如此轻易将他那丑陋的妒忌激发出来。Draco往前挪动，捉着已经不发颤的左手，撇头吻了吻男孩。

 

既然Harry都暗示到这步上，他也不打算顾虑。轻抚上男孩的脸颊，怜爱的摩挲，他不厌其烦的一直给予男孩亲吻，仿佛怎么亲他都无法感到满足。

 

“真的可以？”他还是有些担心对方在耍他。

 

男孩没说话，则是挣脱开他的手，双臂环住他的脖颈主动自己亲吻上来。因男孩坐在床上的姿势是双膝曲起，所以他们两人贴近同时，男孩下半身也顺势磨蹭到他的腰。光是隔着好几层的布料他都能感觉到底下的性器是多么的坚硬湿濡，渗出底裤外裤的液体在磨蹭时，沾染上他的衬衫。

 

Draco边享受Harry不算熟练的深吻，顺势把人往后推倒在病床上，挤进男孩的双腿间。早就想抚摸对方的手，透过睡裤开始从膝盖一路向上摸向胯部，最后一把捏住男孩的小宝贝。他抓捏的力道虽不重却也不轻，惹得Harry为此发出惊呼。

 

趴下身，趴伏在男孩腿间。他脸凑近胯部，闻了闻属于男孩的味道，又伸出舌沿着绷紧的形状舔过一遍，接着才把睡裤及底裤一并扯下了点，好将隐藏在里头的性器解放出来。

 

原本闷在里头湿黏黏热呼呼的性器，被强迫曝露在空气中，颤颤巍巍的晃动。Draco捏了捏底部，再次伸舌从会阴沿着突起的血管舔舐而上，到了顶端，他在冠状沟处打转，跟着一口含住前头。除了用嘴他也同时用手掌摩擦底部，时而握紧时而放松，配合轻轻吞吐，手心揉捏柱身。在玩弄着男孩可爱的阴茎时，他当然也不忘帮男孩扩张后穴，细长的手指在后穴里头来回抽送抠弄内壁，同样也配合着他口活的速度在慢慢给予刺激。

 

或许是第一次被人口交，Harry浑身颤慄，下意识自行抬高腰，发出无声的呻吟。就在他的疼爱下，男孩拱起腰仰着头射了出来，正好他吐了出来，精液射到他的头发及侧脸上。Draco用手指抹下沾黏在自己脸上的液体，看着食指上的白浊，他眯起眼将手指放进口中含住。味道虽说不上多好，但一想到这是Harry的东西，他就忍不住为此兴奋。

 

刚射精后的Harry躺在病床上抽蓄着，才疲软下来又立刻精神饱满站起来的阴茎在空中晃了晃。他想，不愧是Alpha，果然一次射精根本不算什么。

 

将睡裤完全褪去后，拉高男孩的左腿，迫使对方侧过身趴伏。Draco把早已放出的性器对准刚刚扩张完全的入口，稍稍磨蹭几下便缓缓捅了进去。第三次进入男孩的体内，他觉得自己永不厌倦，只有想一而再再而三的进入，被柔软包覆，被紧紧压榨，感受自己与男孩合为一体。

 

抱着左大腿，他跪在男孩的右腿上，反覆挺动腰肢想把自己送入更深处。听着Harry嗯嗯啊啊的喊叫，看着Harry双手抱着枕头拼命摇头的模样，他就觉得很可爱，他想疼爱却又想破坏，他想珍惜却又想蹂躏，Harry就是一个让他相当矛盾的存在。当然他还是会用尽全力来疼爱这爱慕四年的男孩，把自己全部的喜爱豪不保留的都灌注给他。

 

Harry叫的越是大声，他越是兴奋，抽送的速度越来越快也越来越猛。他兴奋的啃咬上男孩线条美丽的小腿肚，咬合力大的留下深深的牙印，他看着自己所创造的伤口，接着是怜惜的舔舐。

 

一下又一下的捣弄穴心，男孩紧绷的不得了，随着两人纠缠在一起前后晃动，Harry的性器也跟着摇摆甩动。在他猛地擦过前列腺时，于男孩小腹前颤抖的性器就会泄了点精液在床单上。

 

激烈的性爱，滑腻的交合，Draco叹息着。直到第一次在男孩体内射精，他按着自己的根部，感受柱身抽动还在咕噜咕噜的往男孩的深处射入。缓缓抽出后，牵连出肠液及精液，那张合收缩的后穴仿佛在与他控诉还不够，还希望被填满。

 

他拉着有些失神的Harry坐了起来，以面对面坐乘式再次滑入未闭合的后穴里。下坠的重量让男孩直接将他性器一口气吞到底，整个埋入，他们的交合处毫无空隙，Harry也因此含泪张大嘴尖叫出声。

 

掰开柔软的臀肉，让自己可以更加深入，不管他是否已经插入到多深多逼疯男孩，他还是远远觉得不够，他想要完全侵入男孩体内，占有这具身体。不断的往上顶撞，男孩双手扶撑在他肩膀上，任由他的顶撞而颠簸，两条腿死死的缠绕住他的腰，夹在两人之间，磨蹭着他小腹的性器因连续的快感高潮正可怜兮兮的吐着液体，打湿他的腹部。

 

男孩在仰头之际，Draco一口叼住那滚动的喉结，双手紧紧圈锢男孩的腰，把对方抱得死紧。他感到自己相当饥渴，他极度的渴望男孩，他想把对方拆吃入腹，想让Harry永远离不开自己，他要把男孩变得除了他再也没有人能够满足他。过去有时候他能察觉到自己在胆怯同时又兼并着强烈的渴望，但永远都是那份胆怯处于优势，而现在不同了，或许是男孩的缘故，让他那一面歪曲被丑陋的揭开来。

 

他那份丑陋的独占，令人惧怕的偏执。

 

想得到，得不到就必须毁掉，但比起毁掉，他还是更希望能得到，就这样反反覆覆的矛盾着。如今能象这样拥抱男孩，他真的非常高兴，不用怕对方抗拒自己，尽情肆无忌惮的索求男孩的一切。他咬着Harry的肩颈，不停低语着对方的教名。

 

忽然Harry笑了出来，他不解的停下动作看向对方。或许是他的表情太有趣了，男孩笑得更开心，并且慢悠悠地说道：”这里，这张病床上，让我想起我们第一次也是在这里做的。”

 

他皱起眉掩饰内心一闪而过的慌张，”你是不是发情到傻了，我们第一次做，是在级长浴室不是吗？还是我强迫你跟我做的。”

 

看着男孩嘴角笑意一直没有褪去，那让他更加害怕不安，仿佛有件天大的秘密要被揭破。男孩那简直就象是握有他的把柄，有了那个筹码可以为所欲为的从容模样，使他感到焦虑。

 

他们彼此凝视双方一阵子，原本暧昧情欲的气氛也因此凝固，他甚是不敢轻举妄动。直到Harry勾着唇角一字一句，将他内心最惧怕的秘密道出。

 

”我知道那个人是你。”

 

咯噔，心摔落破碎的声音。他感觉自己开始呼吸混乱粗重，都有种自己的呼吸声占满整个空间的错觉。眼前还跨坐在自己身上的男孩，倒是不在意的继续看着他，貌似在等待他一个回答。

 

Draco眨了眨眼，吞了口唾液，湿润干燥的喉咙，脑子飞快的想着该如何去应对这突发状况。最后他憋了许久吐出的是，“我不懂你在说什么。”

 

“那一夜是我第一次发情。”

 

男孩自顾自的说了起来。

 

“原本我很气愤是哪个混蛋竟敢趁人之危，但我后来发现我知道这个人。他的味道很好闻，我很喜欢。”

 

“……你知道我是个Beta吧？”

 

“我知道。”

 

“那就对了，我没有味道的，Potter。所以你不能说那个人就是我，你要知道，这是诬陷。”

 

“得了吧，Malfoy。我没有说那味道是信息素，只是单纯一个很好闻的味道，我知道除了一个人会拥有那味道，就别无他人了。”Harry凑近到他耳边，讲话同时有温热的气息喷洒进他耳窝，”那就是你身上古龙水的味道，只有你，你才会擦这牌子。”

 

他瞪大了双眼，不可置信的张开嘴想讲什么，却发现自己一个字都挤不出口。因为他意识的自己一直都被男孩玩弄于股掌中，从一开始明知道是他，却装作什么都不知道，还侮辱他驱赶他。

 

那这样他真的不懂，Harry到底是怎么看待他的，第一次任由着他，与他发生关系，甚至有了第二次也不是全力抵抗，再来的第三次则是直接勾引，他都有些怀疑现在他会出现在这里，也都是男孩精心安排的。等于至今为止所发生的一切，都是男孩设得局，不管怎么想，都让他认为这是男孩的报复。

 

皱起的眉头锁得更紧，”你在戏弄我吗？”

 

“对于一个连开口邀请我参加圣诞舞会都没勇气说出口的你，这的确算是在戏弄吧。”男孩歪过头思考，随后扯出狡黠的笑容，在月光底下格外清楚。

 

“这么做有什么意义？”他抿紧嘴唇穷追不舍的问。

 

“看你想得到又得不到的表情挺有趣。如何？我演技挺不错的吧。”Harry捧起他的脸蛋，在他有些泛白的嘴唇上啄了一口，”还有，你还做不做？”问完同时自行扭动了下屁股，里头收缩了几下。

 

“做，该死的我要做死你！Potter！”

 

他气急败坏的用力往上顶了一下，Harry似是满足唉了一声，抱着他又吻了吻，催促他继续动作。男孩没有明说，但身体却宛如在默许，接受他所有的情感及行为；他也不打算说清，则是卖命的执行自己那句要做死男孩的诺言。那晚他们拼命缠绵，用肢体语言来倾诉自己内心最深沉的情感。

 

 

【11】

他梦到Harry躺在他怀里，象只小猫厮磨着他，弄得他心痒难耐，撇过头吻了吻对方髮旋。在想去吻男孩的嘴唇时，他忽然觉得意识被迅速拉离，眼前一切都在旋转变成空白，下秒他睁开眼，猛吸口气。

 

一道道阳光洒进屋内，部分光线被墙给阻隔形成阴影的出现，造成黑白相间。他双眼盯着头顶的天花板，两手在身旁摸了摸，空无一物。

 

Draco飞快的爬起身，发现医疗翼只有他一人，他浑身光溜溜的只有一件被单盖在身上。席卷而来的空虚感占据全身与大脑，要不是这里还残留些男孩的气味，他还真以为自己想Harry想到发了疯跑来医疗翼做了场空气性爱。

 

身上一点黏腻感都没有，清爽得很，或许他也被甩了个清洁咒说不定。他赶紧穿上制服跑回寝室，重新打理好自己之后才去礼堂用餐。

 

一踏进礼堂他就发现Harry的身影，他边盯着男孩边走到位置坐了下来。男孩是面对着他的，但从头到尾都不肯施舍给他一个眼神，只是低头吃着盘里食物或偏过视线跟其他人对谈。

 

他很不甘，Harry的态度让他难以捉摸，到底他们的关系是有所改变，还是保持不变，他想要一个确切的答案，他要知道男孩是否会属于他的。从书包摸出一张纸及羽毛笔，在上头写下字母后便熟练的折成纸鹤的模样施加点魔法吹往男孩那处。

 

期待、不安、焦虑，他等待着那只纸鹤抵达男孩手中。他看见Harry抬眼捉下那只纸鹤，打开来看完之后便塞进口袋没有理会，也没有因此看向他。

 

他还是到了二楼女生厕所，不要问他为什么要来这里，不得不说这里除了那个阴魂不散的女鬼，确实是个少人来不被打扰的好地方。在这里他抱着一丝希望等待Harry的出现，他需要确认，他急需知道男孩的真实想法，而不是忽悠他。

 

没多久他听见脚步声，那声音在厕所回荡。他满心期待的看着男孩的身影晃进，并慢慢走到他面前。

 

“有什么话不能在纸上讲，非得要当面讲？”

 

“你为什么把我独自留在医疗翼就自己跑了？”

 

“还说我，你不也是把我丢在那边，自己跑了。”

 

“那不一样！而且我有帮你穿衣服，你就这样把光溜溜的我丢在那边！”

 

“我有帮你盖被子就不错了。”

 

见自己怎么都辩解不过对方，即使再多委屈也只好索性闭嘴。凝视男孩那双绿眼睛，他眼神闪烁，踌躇后鼓起勇气：”Potter，当我Alpha好不好？”

 

“不要。你又不是Omega。”Harry立刻拒绝。

 

“那、那我当你的Beta！”

 

“也不要。”

 

“为什么？我都不逃避了，你为什么要拒绝我？”

 

他皱起鼻子，应该是说整张脸都皱了起来。难道Harry真的单纯在戏弄他，压根对他没意思，只是把他当作舒缓欲望的按摩棒而已。全都是他一厢情愿、自作多情，自以为有机会可以得到男孩。

 

一想到自己在对方心中什么都不是，他感到绝望。

 

Harry叹了口气，往前走了一步更接近他，”为什么一定要当谁的什么，而不是只要'我们'就好？”

 

他一时没有理解过来对方那番话，看着男孩发愣几秒后才领悟对方话中的暗示，”……你意思是愿意与我灵魂绑定吗？”

 

“不想要吗？”男孩扯出调皮的笑容。

 

灵魂绑定这比AO标记来得更神圣、更深入彼此，这确实是他从没想过的。一直以来他只有不断自卑自己是个Beta，无法与一个Alpha有任何形式的连结，除了占有对方的全部，霸占肉体，他想不到还有什么办法能让他们拥有与AO同样的那层关系。

 

没想到Harry简单一句话，就把他过去所有的想法都推翻。就是这么简单，只要灵魂绑定，他们就能比AO更亲密的联系在一起。

 

他颤着唇，激动的不顾一切张开手，倾身直接紧紧拥抱住Harry，”我要！我想要！”

 

“你抱太紧了……”Harry象似安抚孩子回拥他，轻轻拍抚他的背脊，任由他把脸埋进他的肩窝。

 

Draco贪婪的闻着男孩身上的味道，侧头吻了吻柔软的发丝及耳背。掩藏在暗处，对方看不见的地方，那双灰眸闪过一丝诡谲，嘴角笑意渐渐放大。

 

“我终于得到你了，Harry。”


End file.
